Dimentio Returns
by FrozenEnigma
Summary: Dimentio gets another chance for revenge. But a new character has appeared. What is this character hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Dimentio stared at the murky lake, enjoying the company of his reflection. He had plenty of time to do that now, ever since Mario and company ended his game and sent his to the Underwhere. That wasn't the only thing, due to the fact that he almost ended all worlds, he was generally hated, even down there. Nothing interesting happens in the Underwhere, there was nothing to do, nowhere to go. It was like a prison, but his sentence would never end. Dimentio kicked his feet in the lake out of boredom, it was so quiet in the Underwhere. Until Dimentio decided to walk back to his little home. Dimentio was rather proud of himself when he arrived back, he made it himself. He best part is how nobody would take it away, on fear of dying again. If your game ended in the Underwhere, nobody knows what happens to you.

The bushes rustled nearby Dimentio. He raised an eyebrow, even though nobody could see it under his mask. Dimentio searched the bush, preparing an attack, but nothing was visible. Pity that, Dimentio wanted something to do.

"So, you are Dimentio I presume?" said a voice nearby Dimentio. He prepared another attack, only to hear the same voice behind him.

"Now Dimentio, do not threat. I am not here to harm you. Why, quite the opposite."

Dimentio refused to stop looking around, waiting for the target. The voice sighed.

"Tst Tst, I am not visible here, do not look for me. Now, I wish to strike a deal with you Dimentio."

Dimentio looked surpised at first, but realised that to get the best result, he needed to remain calm.

"A deal? What could you possibly offer me that would be of any importance now?" asked Dimentio. The Underwhere was a gloomy place, nothing made the place any better.

"What can I offer? The one thing you need the most. Another chance. Another chance to beat Mario, another chance to rule worlds, and another chance at life. I offer you, a continue."

Dimentio smirked at this, another chance, yes. He could finally seek vengence on those plumbers, and those who kept him locked down here in the Underwhere. But then, it struck Dimentio like a ton of bricks.

"Wait. What do you want in return?"

There was silence for a few seconds, until an answer echoed in Dimentio's head.

"Now do not worry about the conditions, another being has arranged it for me."

Hearing this, Dimentio beamed. No conditions, no catches, and all to gain. This person must really like Dimentio. A small red pill floated in front of Dimentio.

"Swallow the pill, and you will have another chance. Yes. Dimentio will be reborn. Of course, you will be thrown back in time a few weeks. Months maybe. But that is your choice."

Dimentio quickly grabbed the pill, and looked at it. Another chance. A chance for Dimentio to win his game, not to lose. He popped the pill into his mouth. Dimentio fell asleep. Into a deep sleep.

"Wise choice."

After Dimentio feel into a deep sleep, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Ahh. Hello again Master. Let us take Dimentio back in time, your wish will be fufilled."

"Very Good" said the shadow, "I'm sure has a time machine, lets go now."

The shadowed figure left straight after, followed by a sleeping Dimentio being dragged along the ground.

_ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters involved in this story, except Enigma. Thanks and good night.

That was easy.

* * *

Dimentio opened his eyes to see himself lying down outside Castle Bleck. Outside the Underwhere. Finally! Freedom. Dimentio found himself with a massive grin on his face. Then he noticed a small piece of paper beside him, he read it.

Dear Dimentio,

I hoe this letter finds you well. If you have found it, then I suppose that I have managed to return you to the past.  
Currently, Mario is only in Lineland, so you have plenty of time until you strike again.  
There are some changes to this dimension though. For example, one of your partners has gained a minion.

Anyway, good luck Dimentio, and enjoy your re-take.

"Tst, and this creature hasn't given me a name." thought Dimentio.

Dimentio pushed this thought aside, and entered Castle Bleck, only to be confronted by a woman, with blue skin, dark clothes, and thick glasses. She looked at her notepads, and spoke, without looking up at Dimentio.

"Dimentio, where have you been, we are going to have a meeting. Now." she said calmly. Without any haste, she walked away. Dimentio realised that he should act natural. He couldn't allow anyone find out about his new life. Dimentio teleported into thin air.

He appeared on a tall pillar. On the other pillars were Mimi, O'Chunks, Nastasia and of course, Count Bleck. But one thing wasn't right, there was a spare pillar. Knowing the Count, he never left a pillar spare. That could only been one thing.

A new minion.

Mimi broke the silence, she seemed happier than normal, and seemed to be waiting to say something important. And when she saw Dimentio, she grinned so widely that it was scary.

"Now that everyone is here, I have a new friend to show you all. And the best part is that he listens to me, and refers to me as "Mistress Mimi", just because I have this strange stone, and she held a green stone in her grasp."

And like it was timed, a new minion appeared. He had a human shape, and was covered in a icy-white cloak. No skin was visible, due to the cloak, but his eyes were. One was blank and icy-blue. The other was red, and glared around the room. The most obvious feature was the large ice spike on his head, surronded by smaller spikes.

"Good evening, I believe you are all well. Please refer to me as "Enigma", except for Mistress Mimi of course, she may name me what she wishes".

Dimentio was stunned by this, Mimi couldn't have a minion, she was the last person he would expect. And where could she have gotten that strange gem?

"Mimi? Where did you get that stone?" asked Dimentio.

"Oh, I found it when going through my rubee collection. Strange, I don't remember it being there before it appeared". replied Mimi.

Count Bleck dismissed everyone, after sending O'Chunks to attack Mario. However, Dimentio knew that he would fail. He did last time, and nothing new has happened to him. Dimentio saw Enigma walking down the corridor, watching for others, then he saw Dimentio watching him. Enigma glared for a few seconds, then Enigma ran the opposite direction.

"Enigma is a strange one", thought Dimentio, "I am sure he is hiding something, I mean, why would he follow Mimi?"

And so, Dimentio gave chase.

* * *

Another short chapter. Also, please review. I know I'm new, but don't go easy on me. Please. Don't.

Not much to say right now, maybe more may appear here in newer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

If you forget some parts, go back. Uhh... Not much to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Enigma. All others are owned by Nintendo. Now read the story and let me sleep. ¬_¬

* * *

Dimentio chased Enigma down the corridor. Dimentio wanted answers, and mid-chase, another question appeared. Why isn't he attacking me? He could easily attack me and walk away to his room. Eventually, Enigma stopped, breathing heavily.

"You're a fast one aren't you?" queried Enigma, not looking back at Dimentio.

"Just tell me who are you and why do you obey Mimi?" Dimentio asked in an annoyed voice. He got irrirated by chasing Enigma for a long time.

"As I told you, I am Enigma. And I follow Mimi because she wields the Jade Stone. I was the guardian of the stone, I protected it from harm you see. It gave the wielder my power, and I was drained." Enigma went quiet for a moment, and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Eventually, a loose Magikoopa shot me with a curse, and I was merged with the stone. Now, instead of possessing my powers, the owners of the stone also own me. I have served many, from the Crystal King, when I made some of the palace, to Mimi, the current holder. I enjoy Mistress Mimi though. She promises a new world, a perfect world. With her as queen and you as king. But I have said too much. I'll leave the rest for another time."

Enigma walked away. Leaving Dimentio with his mouth wide open. King, King Dimentio? What is Mimi thinking? Dimentio reached towards the letter. The letter he recieved when going back in time. From -?-.

Was ? Mimi? No, she couldn't write this well, even with help. Dimentio chuckled at his newest insult, he enjoyed this.

Then he thought of Enigma. Enigma, it is a word too. It must have a definition. Dimentio rushed to the computer. But on his way, he noticed something.

Nastasia running. Fast. She was being chased by two eyes and a flying knife. One eye was icy-blue, and one was red. Dimentio knew then, that Mimi was up to something.

* * *

I made a cliffhanger O_o

Anyway, next chapter is about the attack. And of you don't know who wrote the letter, or who the attacker is. Get out. Now.

XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are owned by Nintendo, this exculdes Enigma, which is my own original creation.

Dimentio shot a blast of dimensional energy at the invisible figure, which hit with a violent impact. The invisible figure winced at the sharp pain traveling through his body, yelling in pain. Enigma became visible again, and tossed the knife at Nastasia, missing it's target, but slashing her arm, leaving a small cut. Enigma once again dashed at Nastasia, holding her in a headlock, dragging her across the corridor. Dimentio ran after him, yelling.

Enigma ran into Mimi's room, locking the door behind him, he ran towards the large wardrobe and threw Nastasia inside, after tying her up with many of Mimi's spare clothes. Nastasia's muffled voice attempted to make a loud noise, but remained unheard when the wardrobe close. Little did Enigma know, Dimentio had just teleported inside the room, and was not amused.

"What are you doing with her, only I mess with her head." Dimentio yelled, Enigma turning around quickly in shock, his cape flinging around with him.

"She knows too much, she cannot tell Count Bleck about Queen Mimi's intentions, neither can I kill her, it will mean her future self will never come to be. You should thank me Dimentio, Mimi and I gave you life, and will give you a perfect world, and yet you still care for Castle Blecks' inhabitants."

Enigma chuckled, Dimentio is a problem, and was a problem.

Inside the cupboard, Nastasia struggled, attempting to get out, and she bumped into a familiar face, Dimentio, knocked out. Nastasia decided to try and wake him up, but with no avail, she could only wait and hope someone will find her.

Meanwhile, Mario saw the second pure heart, but collided with Fracktail, who allowed them to pass, but something was wrong, there was no stopping them from getting the Pure Heart, and this had bad effects on Fracktail.

"ERROR, ERROR, UNKNOWN ANOMALITY IN TIME DETECTED, TIME HAS BEEN CHANGED, ALL ERRORS ARE BEING ERASED." Fracktail frailed, as the mighty robotic dragon began to fade into nothingness, leaving a small gash in the space where Fracktail once stood. The gash glowed with a chilling icy-blue colour, space being disorted around the rip.

"I think this is bad" said the lone hero, as he grabbed the glowing Pure Heart.

Now the story is getting more complicated, with time errors. 


End file.
